Entities, such as companies and/or enterprise organizations, offering computing services ranging from data storage to cloud services may have operations across a plurality of disparate geographical regions. In some instances, the computing services offered by the entities may vary across one or more of the plurality of geographical regions in which the entities operate, wherein certain geographical regions may be directly responsible for the management and/or hosting of particular computing services, but other geographical regions might not provide such offers. Due to legal and technological constraints, onboarding of users may be associated with a particular geographical region. However, users may require computing services that are not offered at the particular geographical region where they are onboarded. Accordingly, in order to meet user computing service needs, fulfillment of user requests for computing services may involve provisioning computing services provided across a plurality of disparate geographical regions.